Gosalyn's Grounded
by DarkwingFan
Summary: Gosalyn decided to take Darkwing's Ratcatcher out for a little fun in St.Canard only to have a close call by the police.


DarkwingFan here with yet another complete story! This one has poor Gosalyn dealing with the importants of growing up. Officer Hamlet is my creation. Darkwing Duck and company are owned by who else...DISNEY!

If I owned them...

Gosalyn's Grounded!

It was a hot summer night in the city of St.Canard as Gosalyn Mallard and her best friend Honker Muddlefoot were walking around Darkwing Tower looking for the keys to the Ratcatcher, her father's motorcycle.

"I don't think this is a good idea Gosalyn. What would your Dad say if he came back and found it gone?" Honker asked nervously

"He's out on patrol Honker. He won't be back until morning. Plenty of time to take the bike out for a joyride. Don't be so nervous Honk. It'll be fun..TRUST ME. Ah-Ha! There they are. Come on." Gosalyn said as she grabbed the keys and headed towards the Ratcatcher.

She jumped onto the seat and put the keys into the ignition.

Honker sat in the sidecar and buckled up his seatbelt.

"Gosalyn, think this through. I really think this is a bad idea. Your father will flip! What if something happens to the bike?"

She revved up the engine and put the bike into drive, flying down the cable of the Audobon Bay Bridge towards the street below.

"KEEEEEENNNN GEEEEAAAR!" She screamed in excitement.

All Honker could do was hold on for dear life.

Meanwhile Darkwing Duck and his sidekick Launchpad McQuack were in the Thunderquack circling the city one more time before heading back to Darkwing Tower.

It was a pretty slow night for them.

"Well LP, I don't think nothing's going to happen tonight. We've circled this city nine times and no sign of trouble to be seen. Let's head home. I'm tired." said Darkwing as Launchpad turned the Thunderquack around and headed for home.

He pressed a button that opened up the tower's roof and flew in.

They landed pretty soft on the floor below, something that wasn't really to Launchpad's style.

"Nice landing Launchpad. Normally you land hard on the floor!" Darkwing joked as he jumped out of the cockpit.

The first thing he noticed was the missing RATCATCHER!!!!

"Ah Launchpad...where is the Ratcatcher?"

"I don't know DW. Do you have the keys?" Launchpad asked.

"No. I left them on the table here...now they're gone."

"You don't think...do you DW?"

"What don't I think LP?"

"You don't think that Gosalyn has the keys, do you?"

Darkwing gave that one a thought then rushed over to the twin blue chairs and hit Basil the statue on the table beside him.

He spun back to his home on Avian Way then a few short seconds later came back to the tower, fuming!!!!

"GOSALYN!!!!" He screamed loud enough for the whole city to hear him. "OH JUST WAIT TIL SHE COMES HOME!"

"Aren't you going to go after her DW?"

"No...the police can deal with her."

"Whoo-hooooo. This is fun, wouldn't you say Honker?" Gosalyn screamed as they sped down the quiet road going nearly one hundred and thirty miles per hour.

"Uh...maybe you should uh...slow down just a bit before you get us into an accident." Honker studdered as they neared an intersection.

They sped right through a flashing red light, grabbing the attention of the St.Canard Police.

The officer quickly followed them, turning on his siren and lights.

"T-t-th-the police! Gosalyn I think you should pull over."

"And get myself a criminal record the size as Dad's? No way, Jose. We're heading back to Darkwing Tower." She said as she made a sharp, illegal turn towards the Audobon Bay Bridge.

They had to lose the police before they got there or that would really get her father's attention for sure!!!

She would be grounded til the day she dies!!!!!!!!

She shuddered at the thought as she made another turn into a very small alleyway, big enough for the Ratcatcher, not so big for the squad car.

The officer just sat there not too impressed and called Darkwing Duck.

Back at the tower, Darkwing paced the floor, waiting for either Gosalyn to come home or that dreaded phone call from the police...which ever came first!

Sure enough...the phone rang.

Darkwing picked it up. "Darkwing Duck here!"

"Darkwing...this is Officer Hamlet of the St.Canard Police."

Darkwing closed his eyes tight as he thought about how much it was going to cost him to get not only Gosalyn out of prison but also to get his bike out of confiscation.

"Do you by chance, have the Ratcatcher?"

"No officer...my daughter took it upon herself to take my bike out on a joyride tonight. Why do you ask? Is she now in 'Solitary Confinement?"

"No...not really Mr.Darkwing. It's just that I was in a chase with her and it looks like she's not alone. She quickly snuck through a very small alleyway to escape. I believe she's heading back for home. She's got numerous charges...running a red light, speeding at one hundred and thirty miles per hour and doing not one...but TWO illegal U-turns in an effort to escape."

Once again Darkwing closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

One of relief and the other of disbelief.

To think...his own daughter...breaking the law?

"That would be Gosalyn all right. And you can add another charge."

"Oh...what could that be Darkwing?" Officer Hamlet asked.

"Driving under the age limit and THEFT!!!! I got an idea. She's not here yet...how fast can you get to Darkwing Tower?"

"If I take the usual shortcuts I should be there in less than a minute. You want me there?"

"Yes...we're going to give Gosalyn a big surprise."

Officer Hamlet smiled and quickly headed towards the Audobon Bay Bridge.

"Oh man Honker, wasn't that totally cool? Did you see how I managed to slip away from the cops? Pretty impressive stuff if I do say so myself." said Gosalyn as she steadied the Ratcatcher up the cable towards Darkwing Tower.

When they got there, all was quiet!

"Alright Honk...I'm going to put these keys back where I found them while you head for home. I don't think my Dad back from patrol yet!" she whispered as Honker climbed out and headed towards the blue chairs.

"Don't start counting your blessings yet, young lady! You are in serious TROUBLE." called a voice through the dark quiet tower.

Gosalyn looked to her right and saw the Thunderquack then looked at her watch.

Her father came home early!!!!

Darkwing came out of the shadows with Officer Hamlet beside him.

"Gosalyn...do you have ANY idea what you have done TONIGHT?" Darkwing started.

Clearly he was mad and Gosalyn was scared to death.

She had never seen her father this mad before.

"But Dad..."She began but was cut off by more of Darkwing's rantings.

"No BUTS Gosalyn Mallard. First you take it upon yourself to STEEL the Ratcatcher and go for a little joyride through St.Canard. Then you go over the speed limit, INVADE THE POLICE, RUN A RED LIGHT AND DO NOT ONE BUT TWO U-TURNS? YOU ARE SO GROUNDED YOUNG LADY!!!!!!"

"BUT DAD." Gosalyn tried to argue again.

Darkwing casually turned to the officer beside him. "Officer Hamlet, would you like to add to this punishment?"

"No Darkwing. I'll let your daughter go this time and drop the charges on her. But if she does it again..."  
"WHICH I HOPE WILL NOT!!!" Darkwing added through gritted teeth.

"There will be consequences!!!!!!! That is all Darkwing Duck. I shall bid you Good night."

"Good night officer...I hope we don't meet again like this unless it's on a case or crime-scene."

Officer Hamlet nodded and headed out of the tower.

All was quiet for quite some time as Gosalyn fought off the tears that threatened to show.

"Dad...I'm sorry, ok?" she said finally, braking the silence and finally letting her tears go.

"No Gosalyn...it's no ok. Honker you go home to your parents. I'd like to have a word with my daughter alone...that goes for you too Launchpad."

"Alright DW." Launchpad obeyed, knowing in Darkwing's voice there was no room for arguement.

Both Honker and Launchpad sat in the blue chairs and spun back to 537 Avien Way.

Again all was quiet in Darkwing Tower and Darkwing walked over to the couch and sat.

Never...even in his wildest of dreams did he EVER thought of Gosalyn steeling the Ratcatcher and taking it out on a joyride.

"Gosalyn...sit!" he finally said as Gosalyn very timidly walked over to the couch.

She sat down...but kept her distance from her Dad.

"Gosalyn...what you did tonight...it was a serious crime. That police officer could have thrown you in jail if you got caught. He and the whole police force in this city knows you are my daughter." Darkwing said, trying hard to keep his voice without breaking down into tears.

"Dad...I'm sorry. Really! I didn't mean to cause any trouble for you or me. I just wanted to have a little bit of fun." Gosalyn couldn't hold it in much longer and fell into Darkwing's arms.

Darkwing gave her a hug and tried to calm her down.

"Look Gos...I'm sorry I yelled at you like that but you could have seriously hurt yourself. You're not experienced in behind the wheel of any vehicle. If you got into an accident..." Darkwing sighed and continued. "Promise me you won't ever pull that off again?"

"I promise Daddy." She wiped the tears off her face. "So, how long Am'I grounded for this time?"

"Three months Gos. No going out with friends, no video games and NO TV."

"Dad..." Gos tried to argue again but the look on Darkwing's face left no room for arguement.

"Alright Dad, you win. Just so you know, I'll be bored out of my mind."

"Well, you should have thought of that BEFORE you took the Ratcatcher out for a joyride."

Three months later...

"Gosalyn, can you come down here for a minute? I'd like to talk to you." Drake called from the stairs.

Gosalyn ran down the stairs and stood in front of her father.

"Are you going to unground me?" She asked.

"Yes Gos...you're no longer grounded, but there will be certain rules I want you to follow for now on. One, you tell me where you are going at all times and come home before dark. Two, you will do as I say when I say it...that means when I tell you to turn of the video games or Television to do homework...you do it. Understand?"

"Yes Dad...Is that it?"

Drake sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes!!! I'll be over at Honker's. Don't wait up!" Gosalyn said as she headed for the door.

"GOSALYN WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU COMING HOME BEFORE DARK?"

"Alright...I'll be home before dark...geeze!" Gosalyn grumbled as she ran towards the Muddlefoots door.

Drake stayed at his doorway and sighed.

"Teenagers...can't live with em', can't live without em!"

The End.


End file.
